warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
From Where You Are
SPOILERS FOR TORBIESTAR'S JOURNEY!!! THE STORY ' TORBIESTAR'S JOURNEY' CAN BE READ HERE: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Torbiestar%27s_Journy This is based off of my character, Torbiestar. It's about how she lost things she cared about like her mom and her sister. The plain lettering is the song, and the itailics is Torbiepaw. Enjoy! Jclay251 02:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) So far away from where you are These miles have torn us worlds apart And I miss you, yeah I miss you Torbiepaw rested in a nest. Her mom, Frostfur, had thought she couldn't make the journey, so she stayed in ThunderClan camp. Tears streamed down her face. " Why?" She asked herself. Her mom was far away in StarClan, yet so close. It was hard to think about not knowing when her mom died. So far away from where you are I'm standing underneath the stars And I wish you were here Torbiepaw had been restless, so she went outside and sat beaneath the shimmering stars. Her heart cracked. Why can't you be here to tell me about everything? Why can't you be here to protect me? Have you joined one of those stars up in the night sky? I miss the years that were erased I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face I miss all the little things I never thought that they'd mean everything to me Yeah I miss you And I wish you were here Torbiepaw remembered herself as a kit, waking up her mom with little excited bounces. Not aware of any dangers. She remembered how her mom would go on a patrol, and come back with the sunlight brightening her face. Why had she wasted all those years? As a careless kit, she wouldn't think she would care if the world got destroyed. She wished her mom could be there to watch her become a warrior. But now, she had a cracked heart. Torbiepaw sat in the dark night missing her mom. I feel the beating of your heart I see the shadows of your face Just know that wherever you are Yeah I miss you And I wish you were here Torbiepaw remembered herself as a kit, cuddled up saftley beside her two sisters and brothers. She had felt the warmnes of her mom's fur, and the heartbest of her mom had been her lullaby. She had been the youngest. And she should be a warrior. Torbiepaw was 14 moons old. She remembered the shadow cast by the nursury when her mom brought a piece of prey. Why did you stay there? I miss the years that were erased I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face I miss all the little things I never thought that they'd mean everything to me Yeah I miss you And I wish you were here Torbiepaw looked for her sister, Cinderpelt. She was now Torbieflower. The badgers fled. She had a scar on her shoulder so she went in the medicine cat den to get healed. All she saw was a weeping Leafpool and her dead sister. Blood was splattered everywhere. Why mommy and now sister? So far away from where you are These miles have torn us worlds apart And I miss you, yeah I miss you And I wish you were here Torbieflower was out in the forest, on her way to the moonpool. She got there and touched the ''shimmering pool with her nose. ''Her last life was about to be gained and she saw her mother standing there. "Mom!" Torbieflower cried, pushing her nose into her mom's fur. " Be strong, Torbieflower. You won't forget me, but with this life I give you love and care. Use it well to help and heal your clanmates." Torbiestar nuzzled her mom and woke up. She would be strong now. But she swore to never forget her mom and sister. Hope you enjoyed it! Jclay251 02:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC)